


Please

by RosaF7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for latest episode. </p><p>Pearl keeps putting herself on the line for Rose, and Rose wishes it wasn't so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

“Please.  _Please_  Pearl.”

Pearl didn’t look up, didn’t acknowledge Rose’s words. Her head was buried against Rose’s breasts. Rose’s arms were wrapped tightly around her.  Her long curls fell across her, and right here, right now, she could not see or feel anything else other than Rose. It was perfect.

“Pearl. Please don’t do this again.”

Again, she ignored her, choosing instead to focus on all the places that their bodies touched, on how perfectly they fit together. They had had this argument hundreds of times. It was nothing new. Rose would beg of her, would ask her, and plead with her. She loved her, she would say. She could protect herself, she would argue. Losing Pearl would destroy her, she would cry.

It wasn’t that Pearl entirely disbelieved her. But she didn’t wholly believe her either. If she died, as sometimes she expected to, then Rose would grieve, but Rose would move on. Losing her would not destroy Rose. If anything happened to Rose though…… there was the cost to the Earth, to their rebellion, to all the other gems who were fighting with them….there was all that cost and….. she could not….she would never…..it  _would_  destroy her. It would destroy her completely and wholly. There was no life after Rose. Not for her.

Rose liked to believe that they were equal, liked to believe that they both mattered. Pearl was not so naïve.

“Pearl, just….will you….please look at me.”

Pearl finally obliged, looking up at Rose’s tear stained face, her face tired, drained, and yet…..yet so lovely. If –if by some chance….if by some chance she survived….the thought….the thought of being with Rose in peace time, the thought of sharing a life with Rose with only mundane worries – the thought made her she smile softly, as she gazed up.

Rose didn’t smile back. Her voice was choked with tears when she spoke. “Everytime. Everytime, Pearl. I –I hold you, and miss you –and I never know –I never know… ” Rose traced her fingers slowly down Pearl’s arm, lightly tugging at the fabric of her new and re-fashioned top.  “I never know –Pearl –what if –what if one day you don’t –”

Pearl clasped Rose’s hand in hers. Tightly. “Rose, I’m sworn to you, and I will protect you, and –”

“I love you, Pearl. I love you,” Rose leant down, and kissed her, gently. “I want you beside me, not before me. I want to hold you in my arms, not cradle your gem against my own. Pearl, please, please, please promise me you won’t do this again.  _Please_.”

Pearl said nothing. She would do what she had to do. She would never make promises she could not keep.

“Pearl?” Rose asked quietly, and it was a wonder that there was still hope in her voice.

Pearl simply shook her head.

Rose stared at her, the tears now slipping down ever faster. “Pearl….” She whispered, and then she pulled Pearl close again, and let her tears fall against her. 

Pearl was surrounded by Rose again. Her arms, her body, her hair, her tears, her scent, her,  _all_  of her. Rose. Rose was perfect and Rose was where she belonged. And however many more times –whatever she had to do to protect Rose –she would. She was worth it. She was her everything and she would always, always….she would  _always_  give her all for her. 


End file.
